Ideas for Video Games
Crash Landing *Reboot of the Crash Bandicoot games, with slightly more story but overall the same goofy tone. *Plot is similar to the 1st game: Crash was mutated by Dr. Cortex, got kicked out for being "useless", and Crash heads back to defeat them. However, there are a few key differences: **Instead of Cortex holding Tawna hostage, it's Coco. Tawna does show up in the game as the assistant of Oogie, however. **Aku Aku is now not only an old enemy of Cortex, but was created by a Witch Doctor named Oogie Boogah. Oogie acts as the game's "vendor". **A few bosses from Crash 2 & 3 are working for Cortex earlier. *The game is much like Crash Twinsanity, with open levels and Crash's moveset being modified for longer travels. For example, you can now hold down the attack button to spin for longer, but theirs a meter at the side of the screen. If it depletes, Crash will get dizzy. It refills over time. Crash also can upgrade himself using Mojo he collects along the way, as detailed below. *Instead of Wumpa Fruit, Crash collects mojo from crates or finding them lying around, which he can take to Oogie and use them to buy upgrades and items, like a longer spin or extra hit point. Wumpa Fruits are now health items, with a single fruit restoring one hit point and a batch restoring all of it. Collecting an Aku Aku mask grants you invincibility for a few seconds. *Much like Mario Odyssey, the levels are large overworlds with collectibles you'll need to grab in order to access the next level. In this case, the collectables are Power Crystals which are used to activate the teleporter that takes you to the next location. There are 3 different ways to gain Power Crystals: **Quest: A inhabitant of the location will ask you to help them with something, like "Find my missing X" or "Clear these X's from my X", etc. These give you one Power Crystal. **Areas: These are smaller, more linear areas of the level, each one usually containing a challenge. These have two Power Crystals: at the end of the area and one hidden in it. **Bosses: Usually after completing a certain quest, you get access to the boss. These fights are challenging and get you three Power Crystals if you beat them, but they're mostly optional. Classic Cartoon Show Fighting Game *Exactly what it says on the tin. Mostly from the 80s, some from the 90s. Roster: Zach and the Zodiac *Plot: A kid from Canada named Zach Fillmour is taken to China due to his father getting a new job there. Things take a turn for the weird when, after signing up for a Kung-Fu class, Zach found a gauntlet that turns him into a monkey! As it turns out, this gauntlet lets the user transform into humanoid-ish versions of the animals from the Chinese Zodiac, and his Kung-Fu instructor has been protecting it for centuries. As he teaches Zach how to use it to protect China, they make a few new friends and a lot of new enemies, including an ancient warlord Lord Jūnfá. *The animals include: *#'Rat:' Small but nimble, with a sharp as steel tail and strong as metal teeth. *#'Ox:' Big and fast, able to ram through anything if moving fast enough. *#'Tiger:' The fastest of the group, with sword-like claws. *#'Rabbit' *#'Dragon' *#'Snake' *#'Horse' *#'Goat' *#'Monkey' *#'Rooster' *#'Dog' *#'Pig' *Maybe this would be better as a tv show tbh. Sonic Speed *Plot: Sonic and his pet Flicky once lived alone on the island Mobius in peace. That all changed, however, when an evil scientist named Dr. Ivo Robotnick invades the island, looking for things called "Chaos Emeralds" and turning the population of the island into robots. It's up to Sonic to stop Robotnick with help from new friends. *The gameplay is sort of a mix or Classic and Modern Sonic games. The gameplay is in 3D and Sonic keeps his Homing Attack, but Sonic has similar physics to his classic version. Plus, the boost is replaced with a spin-dash. Unlike both, however, the levels are more open-worldly. *Sonic has a slightly different personality, still being snarky but also gaining a new curious fascination with things when he travels outside Mobius island. He also now has a pet Flicky. *Tails and Knuckles remain the same. Robotnick does as well, but now resembles his classic design and despises the name "Eggman". *The level select screen resembles a map. *A new group of villains who could show up are a tribe of evil Insects called the "Insektors", lead by Arakillah. Other members are Buzzbomb, Rumblebee, The Grass-Chopper, and Fearworm. *Other possible ideas for characters: Genre Roulette *A Smash Bros style fighting game where every character is based off a Video Game Genre or trope. Includes: Mario/Sonic: Tetris V.S *Plot: An intergalactic Game Show host summons various Mario and Sonic characters to compete in a contest of Tetris V.S, the winner getting awarded with a powerful Tetris block. Both sides agree to compete, but Eggman and Bowser form an alliance to steal the block for their own schemes, fairly or not. *The game is basically a 2-player Tetris game, with both players stacking blocks and clearing rows. However, there are fighting game elements in there too. Both players have their own health bars, and clearing a row will let one player attack the other. The more rows you clear at once, the stronger the attack will be. If you clear enough rows in general, you can activate a character specific special move. If your box gets full, you get stunned for a few seconds instead of outright loosing the game. *As for the super attacks, every character has two: one that can benefit themselves, and one that can handicap the player temporarily. You can also use it for a "Emergency Save" where 3 rows are cleared from your box. This can only be used once per battle, however, so use wisely! *If you want, you can set the game to have classic Tetris rules, where you loose if your box gets filled and you need to keep clearing rows to make sure that doesn't happen. *Here are the characters: Note: Characters who are underlined are non-playable. *In Story Mode, you can play as either Mario or Sonic and make your way through different battles against NPCs. Some battles can have special conditions, like the game speed is faster or having to clear your box first. Each side also have their own boss fights (5 necessary, 2 optional) and you can unlock the bosses to play as by beating them. They usually have special rules (or just flat-out cheat!). *Every Character has a special costume they unlock after beating Arcade Mode with that character. These include: